As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as, but not limited to, financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
With the advent of power hungry information handling systems, power management has become more important. In the past, conserving power has typically been secondary to speed and processor availability. However, due to the increased processing demands required by today's software and Internet websites, more information handling systems utilize multi-processor systems that require more power to operate than single processor computer systems. In addition, as processor designs continue to scale up in speed and density, corresponding power consumption can increase dramatically, requiring more efficient power management.
While the processing demands and device consumptions are often driving factors in managing and conserving power, other factors such as network failures, blackouts, and other device, system, or mechanical failures may also be motivators in reducing and efficiently managing power consumption. Current solutions often employ a power source management, sequencing, and conservation technique to handle the inrush and steady state load demands, as well as redundancy and efficiency requirements of power sources. Demand triggered power sources have attempted to reduce power consumption by starting up additional power sources based upon the load on the system. However, the current techniques generally do not account for inrush source, choose the most efficient power source to start from a pool of available power sources, or provide for enterprise wide power conservation.
Further, in multiple redundant power sources, and where the power sources are load sharing, the more power sources brought online generally causes a reduction in efficiency. For example, a power source with a rating of 600 Watts may operate at about 600 Watts (minus any loss due to a load). Alternatively, in a redundant configuration, two power sources, each with a 600 Watt rating, may both be coupled to a single load and may each have an output of about 300 Watts, thus not effectively using the power sources.